Me & You
by Miss7
Summary: Brandon and Callie are having harder times being with each other then they ever thought. With the family, school and just awkwardness between each other, they struggle to find time for each other. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on The Fosters, a new ABCFamily show. The characters are not mine. Hope you like it!**

**Me & You: Chapter 1**

** Callie's POV**

I woke up with a jolt. Mariana's alarm blared some music I've never heard. I stare at Mariana sleeping, a lump beneath the comforters and blankets.

"Mariana." I say. She doesn't move. I roll my eyes. I take a throw pillow from the floor below me.

"Marrrriaaaaaannaaa." I sing out as I throw the pillow at her.

Her head hops up from the mattress. "What? Hmm? I'm up, I swear." She yawns and bops her alarm clock.

I stand up and stretch my arms out. "I'm gonna go. The boys are probably up already taking all the food. Want me to bring you anything?"

She reaches for her phone. "Can you get me a blueberry Greek yogurt with two pieces of whole wheat toast with some honey on the side." Mariana's phone makes a doorbell-like noise while I try to take her order in my memory. "With orange juice."

"Sure thing, Your Highness." I curtsy before I walk out and down the stairs.

"You sleep well?" Lena asks as I enter the kitchen.

The food is nearly gone, and I begin to pile as much as I can onto my plate as Jesus and Jude go in for their seconds. "Yeah, I slept pretty good."

Stef comes in from outside with a mug in her hand and the mail in the other."Morning everyone. Where's my other girl?"

I take a big bite of my toast and shovel in a bit of egg. "She's still upstairs. She's requesting breakfast in bed."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm off. Kids don't forget your lunches. Jesus, Jude, save some for the rest of the fam." She kisses Lena on the cheek and heads out the door.

"I'll be back." Lena says and picks up an empty platter with a sticky note on it. " I have to drop this off at the Walker's house. I'll be back in time to pick you guys up."

As I'm about to walk back up the stairs with a glass of orange juice for Mariana, I slip right into Brandon. Bracing me, he pulls me into a quick embrace just before he spills the liquid all over us.

"Oh! Callie, I'm so sorry!" Brandon turns pink. He scurries around me to get a towel.

The cold substance seeps through my shirt. "No, it's fine, really Brandon." But seriously, I hate orange juice. It's sticky and cold and just too annoyingly sweet.

He comes back with a dish rag and begins to rub the cloth on the sleeve of my shirt. Well this isn't awkward at all.

"Here, I'll do it." I reassure him.

He looks at my eyes for a quick second and doesn't give me it.

I look at his eyes that still seem to be focused on my shoulder. "At least let me _help_ you." I say quickly.

He hands me another rag and I begin to clean his shirt and collarbone. It's all down his neck too. I begin to soak that up.

I hear an odd noise come from his mouth. Or was that a moan? But his mouth didn't open. Did he clear his throat?

His eyes flit from me to the spill. What if _this_ was turning him on? That would be really awkward if it was.

"Do I smell like orange juice?" He asked politely, his gaze landing on me.

"Um," I come really close to his neck and breathe in the scent. He doesn't smell like orange juice, but he does smell good. Like, fresh, clean soap. "No, but you smell better." I feel heat creep by my cheeks.

He looks at me really close, like he's not looking at me but in me. His eyes feel like they're digging into my soul.

"How about me?" I blurt. I look up at him.

He looks like he just came out of a trance. "What?"

"Do _I_ smell like orange juice?" I ask. This just keeps getting more awkward.

"Uh," his nose lightly brushes my neck and his hair touches my jaw. He inhales. "No, not really."

I smirk. "Do I _taste_ like it?" What the hell is wrong with me? I'm blurting out the stupidest things ever.

"Ummmm...," I hear him mumble. I bet he's really embarrassed. I'm such a-

His lips come in contact with my throat slowly and I feel tingles shoot through my veins. I sigh a bit. His tongue lightly licks my throat and I feel like my stomach is being shoved into a rinse cycle.

Brandon comes up really close to my face and I see his eyes. I love those eyes. Like icy blue to the fire in my blood. "You taste like oranges." He murmurs.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Yeah." His lips begin to descend to mine. I close my eyes and he captures my lips in his. The cloth drops to the floor and his arms tangle with mine. He lightly pulls my arms to loop around his neck.

Now is probably the only time in my life that I will ever feel so graceful. Being with him makes me feel like a completely different person. And I love it.

He breaks away from me and breathes slowly.

I smile just a bit. I can feel his heart beating in different time to mine. Much faster than mine.

He chuckles. "Your lips taste better than orange juice."

I sneak a kiss to his lips. I deepen it for a second. I move my arms down to his chest. "We have to talk about this."

"Later." He says, and moves in.

"_Later._" I confirm, but begin to move away.

I quickly make my way up the stairs and to Mariana's room- or our room, I guess.

"Took you long enough." Mariana says.

I smile sheepishly."Yeah, about that..."

**Like it? Please leave Reviews! I'll write more soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad everyone enjoyed the first chapter! I'm rating it M for later chapters. Once again I don't own any of the characters.**

**Me & You: Chapter 2**

**Callie's POV**

I changed my shirt that rest of the day seemed to blur together. School was just dull as usual. Lunch though, lunch was different.

Having no one to sit with is one thing, but having everyone make you feel alone about it is another. I walked up to the practice room thinking about the pros and cons of being alone.

I slide the door open and padded over to my favorite spot near the windows. I think maybe I'll make a habit of coming up here more often. The view is just gorgeous. I sulk. No one understands this.

I'm pretty sure I fell asleep for about ten minutes because I am awoken to the sound of a door creak.

I don't open my eyes to peer up at the person, but I know they can see me.

"What are you doing up here?" The male voice questions.

I grumble and shove my face into my arms. I smile. "Hello to you too." I say.

I lift my head just as Brandon is getting situated at the piano bench. He looks at me all of a sudden. "What?"

"Oh nothing." I say and stretch up a bit. " Just what are _you_ doing up here?"

He places his fingers gingerly over the keys. "Keeping someone company."

"Ah." I say, knowingly. "Isn't lunch over in like..." I look at the big clock on the wall, " 20 minutes?"

"Yup." He says. " Just enough time."

I was going to ask for what but I decided not to.

He begins to play a quiet tune. I watch as his eyes stay on his fingers.

I move around to the other side of the piano so I can watch him. His fingers flit over the keys like a hummingbird. I come to stand behind him.

He stops for a moment and tries to move his head back.

"No. Keep playing. I love it." I say and smile. I decide to sit right next to him and watch.

His long fingers slowly begin to play again. I eye his movements contently as he makes the music sound so peaceful.

I put my hand over his right one. He stops suddenly. He looks at my face.

"We never did talk about what happened earlier." I whisper.

Brandon starts to smile. He takes my face in his hands. "Who needs to talk." And he kisses me.

He kisses like he plays the piano. Slow and quiet. Deep and content. I love it. I love him.

His leg comes over the bench so he's facing me completely. Brandon pulls my leg over too, but he keeps his hand under my knee. He kneads it slowly, with a pulsing movement.

I try to pull him towards me. His face, his body, his hands. Brandon is just too addicting.

He pulls my legs over his and begins to trace up and down my thighs.

I break away for a moment and his lips connect with my jaw and neck. He kisses down to my collarbone. "_Ughhhh_, Brandon. Where did you learn to-"

His fingers crawl to my butt. He lightly scratches all the way back to my knees.

Goosebumps begin to populate my arms and back as I shiver. _God he is amazing_. I moan just a bit.

His nose moves up across my neck straight for my ear. " What was that?" He whispers, his breath covering me with more gooseflesh.

"N-Nothing." I answer. "Just keep doing what you're doing. It feels so-" he rubs his crotch against me and I let out a soft moan against his ear. That instantly cut my sentence short. God does he feel good.

"Feels so what?" He pulls my hips closer and grinds again.

I moan a lot louder. "We need to stop." I breathe out. But all I want is more. A lot more of him and his lips.

I pull his lips back up to my face and trace my fingers through his hair. I move them down to his neck and play with the little hairs there. Ah, what I'd give to stay here forever. I can't let him go.

**Brandon's POV**

I can't believe what I do with Callie half the time. It's so... naughty. We shouldn't be doing this. After what she told me about the guy 2 years ago in a foster house that got her and Jude kicked out, all I want to do is protect her. Protect her from him. Protect her from other guys. Because right now, she's mine. And I'm not letting that slip away yet.

**Callie's POV**

My lips felt numb from all the kissing. But I liked it.

Brandon grinds into me and a shock bursts through my body. My lungs gasp for more air. I've had just about 15 moans in the last five minutes.

This make me feel so... hungry. For Brandon.

"Callie." He says into my neck.

"Hmm?" I answer.

"Class starts in six minutes." Brandon whispers.

"Can't we just skip? I need you more right now than an English paper." I smirk into his neck.

"I wish. But we should definitely get back to this." He kisses my neck and hikes my legs more around him.

"Then we can talk." I say, eager to get it over with.

We pull away from each other and gather our stuff.

As I walk out the door, I hear him say, "Right, Talk."

I walk back from school with Jude and Mariana on my trail. Jude said he had a good day, besides this really mean kid that broke his last pencil.

But I'm not thinking about that right now. I'm thinking about Brandon. Brandon and his lips and hands that make me go crazy.

As I'm finishing up my homework in the silence of my bedroom, I hear a knock.

I look at the time. 5:37. Are we having dinner early? "Come in." I say.

"Hi." He says shyly as he walks through the doorway.

"Hey." I reply.

He shoves his hands into his pockets and looks at me through his hair. "About that talk..."

**Hope you all liked it. Reviews would be appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me & You: Chapter 3**

**Callie's POV**

"We shouldn't have to." I mumbled. I was looking away from his eyes and I couldn't help but feel awkward.

"Then lets not talk." I hear him move towards the bed.

"No!" I yell whisper, looking into his face. "Not with everyone in the house."

I got up from the bed and stood closer to him. We stared at each other for a long moment.

He let out a sigh. Brandon moved closer to my face and whispered, " Then we'll have to be extra quite."

His fingers found my face and he kissed me deeply. I tried to force him away, but he was strong. _So strong_.

"This is so wrong." I mumbled against his lips. I started to peel off my sweatshirt, fumbling with the long sleeves.

He took my hands from the zipper and began to pull it down for me. His fingers ran around to my back.

I pushed him away. "We really need to stop." His lips traveled down my neck, leaving a searing trace of fire behind.

"I _really_ don't want to." His breath tickled.

I put my hands on his face, bringing it back up to mine. "Stop. I have homework to finish and you have to practice your piano piece."

He made a quiet whining noise. "But I want to practice something else."

I moved away. "Goodbye Brandon." I turned back to my bed.

He took a deep breath. "Well alright."

I picked up my pencil as I heard him move a bit.

"I'm heading for the door." He said.

I sighed and looked at a geometric problem.

"I'm taking a few steps." He said.

I tapped my pencil against my book, trying to focus on anything- _anything_- but his voice.

"I'm turning the door kno-"

"Oh fuck it." I pushed all my stuff onto the floor- not caring at all- and jumped straight into his arms.

I kissed him with everything that I had. My limbs threaded to his back as I pushed into him.

Brandon lifted me up and walked forward. We fell onto my bed, the contact making my teeth hit his a little to hard.

"Sorry." He said before cascading kisses down my jaw. His lips sucked my skin, creating heat in my heart but shivers through my bones.

"Ahh." The buttons on my shirt were pulled apart and warm air hit my stomach. My hands found his hair as he worked down to my belly. I felt like I was doing nothing at all.

As his cool lips were about to make their way to my underwear line, I brought his face back up to mine.

"Not yet." I whispered. I rolled us over so I was sitting on his waist. I smirked. I was in full possession of Brandon Foster.

I kissed him hard. Our lips moved in a sucking kind of way. I stole his top lip between mine and kissed harder, stronger, faster.

I started to undo the buttons at his collar. I made my way down. As I got closer and closer to his crotch, I let my fingers scratch his abdomen lightly.

His hands pulled my thighs up and closer to him. My waist clashed with his for a moment. He groaned.

My fingers slid up his abs for I could take off his shirt. I pushed the sleeves off.

He grunted and threw the rest of his shirt to the side.

I found the waist of his jeans and tried to undo them. But my hands wanted to do something else.

I scraped my fingers up and down and all around his back, his abs, his neck until goose bumps began to prickle up everywhere on his flesh. I pulled my lips away from his.

"You like that, don't you." My ask sounding more like a statement.

He moaned quietly. I found his neck and began to bite it as lightly as possible. I squeezed his waist with my legs and ground my center into him.

"You definitely-" he groaned and my lips sealed over his. Warmth flowed through my veins as I pushed into him again.

I pulled away and looked at the clock. 5:49.

Yeah, we got time.

I looked straight into his eyes. There was sweat forming on his temples. "Am I turning you on right now?"

His eyes widened. "What do _you_ think?" He looked down at where my waist connected with his. "What do you _feel_ down there?"

He leaned up and pushed his lips into mine.

What do _I_ feel? Definitely a hump forming. I scraped into him again.

Yup, he's turned on. My sweats were perfectly comfortable.

"I bet you _hate_ those constricting jeans right now." I said. " They must _really_," I banged my hips into his, "be a pain."

Brandon's hips jolted off the bed. "You have no idea. His hands found my waist and pushed into it. "_No_ idea."

I was definitely feeling a bit wet. I started to unbutton his jeans when I heard the stairs creak.

My back froze. "Shit." I whispered. I got off him. "To the closet. Go, go!"

He bolted out of my bed. Or at least tried. "Ow." He grunted.

"Just go!" I whisper yelled as he pulled his pants on. He clambered to the closet door.

"Callie?" I heard Lena say.

Brandon pulled the door behind him.

_ Shit. His shirt. His shirt. His shirt?! Where's his shirt?! Where's mine?!_

I scrambled onto the floor and found them both by Mariana's nightstand. I dove onto my bed, shoving them deep under my pillow. I pulled the blankets around me and closed my eyes.

"Oh look at her." I heard Lena's voice.

"Did she have a rough day?" Stef said.

"I don't know but she must have really been tired." Lena said, understandingly.

"We should just leave her." Stef said.

I heard someone pick up my books and place them by the desk.

I waited until I heard the door close.

" Brandon?" I whispered out into the open.

He peaked out from behind the door.

He came back to me. "You can finish what you started."

I smiled deviously. "Can? _Will_." And dove back over him.

**Can I get some feedback please?**


End file.
